


family

by sapphicserenity



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicserenity/pseuds/sapphicserenity
Summary: Beth and daan celebrate christmas together in the netherlands
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	family

**Author's Note:**

> so this started out with the very soft 'hou van jou kleintje' scene and I wrote the rest around it, I haven't really read it through and couldn't think of a title but since we were doing soft hours on Twitter I wanted to share. merry christmas everyone <3

Beth is spending the 26th of December with Daan’s family in the Netherlands. Apparently they call it “Second Christmas Day” in the Netherlands, not Boxing Day. They call it that so you can celebrate Christmas with your own family one day and with your in laws the other, which is well thought of. She had spend Christmas Day with her own family in Whitby and now she’s flying to Eindhoven Airport.  
On New Year’s Eve they would fly back to London together to head into 2018, starting the year with training the next day.  
She hadn’t seen Daan for a week and she had missed her girl. They’d been texting all the time throughout the day and had FaceTime calls every night but it wasn’t quite the same as the random kisses, cuddles on the couch and being up to no good around the house together. The next couple of days were going to be so much fun because now that they were on a break they got to completely focus on each other, while their focus has to be on football when they’re in London. Beth has met Daan’s parents a couple of times now, and they’re very lovely, it’s always a warm welcome and they seem to like her even though they sometimes struggle to understand her through her thick accent. Evi, Daan’s sister, is also very sweet, they get along well. This will be the first time she meets three month old baby Amé, Daan’s niece. They have FaceTimed countless of times but Beth had been counting down the days to actually getting to hold the little girl. She is seated by the window on the plane, the sun has just risen and the sky is beautiful colors. Beth grabs her phone and takes a picture of the gorgeous sky, she sends it to Daan;  
“look at the sky, such a pretty view but my view in a couple of hours is gonna be way prettier ;)”  
Daan texts back immediately. “I can’t wait to see you babe”  
Beth holds her phone to her heart. She can't wait either. 

Beth is impatiently tapping her feet while waiting for her bags to come onto the baggage carousel. She wants to see her girl so this thing needs to hurry the fuck up.  
When she gets to arrival 15 minutes later, she immediately notices her gorgeous girlfriend standing right there waiting for her, in her hoodie. They exchanged hoodies before they left so they could wear it when they were missing each other, like they weren’t sharing their entire closet already. It is the symbolism that counts.  
Daan opens up her arms and Beth does a little sprint into them. They hug tightly. Beth has her face buried in Daan’s neck. When Amé starts crying, Beth remembers that the family is there too. She didn’t even notice them while walking out. She looks up with her big blue innocent eyes while still in an embrace with her girl and they all meet her with a smile. She lets go to meet them with three cheek kisses, she learned the hard way that in the Netherlands you do three kisses instead of one on each cheek, it was very awkward last time. Evi is busy trying to calm down a crying Amé who is lying in her buggy, but when she notices that Beth is ready to give her a hug they embrace each other tightly. Beth takes a look into the buggy. Her heart does a little jump at the sight of little Amétje in a teddy bear onesie all bundled up, her big eyes wide open, red from crying. She is so darn cute.  
“Hi” Beth trails her finger over the tiny hand of the baby. The baby calms down a little and just stares right at Beth.  
Daan walks up to the buggy too and hugs Beth from behind, which makes the biggest smile appear on her girlfriends face.  
“Told you she’s the most adorable baby in the world” Daan mentions.  
“Yes I am tante Daan” Beth puts on her best baby voice. Amé seems to pull a little smile at the same time.  
'I'm funny I know' Beth chuckles.  
That's when she starts crying again.  
'She doesn't like the buggy. She wants attention, to be held. You wanna hold her?' Evi suggests to Beth.  
'Ah, just like her aunt.' Daan frowns at this comment, Beth sticks out her tongue in her direction.  
'Of course I want to hold her'  
Evi takes her out of the buggy and hands her to Beth, who rocks her softly and looks at her with a face of adoration.  
Daan watches her niece and girlfriend together in awe, she has to take a picture and make it her lock screen.  
If she hadn't already fallen crazy in love with this girl, she would have now. She's amazing with her family.  
Before they all walk off towards the car park together, Daan gives her girlfriend a quick kiss. She really missed Beth. Her warmth, her smell, her jokes.  
Time with family and friends had been good but what was missing was the dork now in front of her, Christmas had really begun now. 

When they arrive at the family home they have brunch together. Daan and Beth both had a 'broodje hagelslag', which is bread with chocolate sprinkles, a dutch thing.  
After their brunch, Evi takes Amé upstairs for a nap. Chris and Ivonne are sharing stories about Daan as a kid while they're chilling in the living room the four of them. When she was 5, a boy at kindergarten had been bullying her girl friend and kept saying that girls were dumb. One day she had enough of his behavior and kicked a ball into his face on the school playground. She hit target though, he had a nose bleed. Beth couldn't stop laughing at the image painted in her head. They also go for a walk with the family dog together the four of them, on the walk she learns that Daan has a fear of the forest. It makes her think of horror films. 

Beth installs herself onto the couch when they return home,  
she is texting her best friend and trying to think of a cute caption to put with the picture of her carrying Amé on Instagram.  
Chris comes walking into the living room with two beers.  
'Fancy one?' He asks Beth.  
'Lekker' They sit together, both on one end of the couch.  
“Hey Beth” Chris says out of nowhere.  
“Yeah?” Beth puts her phone away and leans in closer.  
“Thank you for making my girl happy, she smile all the time now you know. Especially when talking about you”  
Beth is visibly moved by his words.  
"Thank you for raising such a lovely girl Chris” She puts her hand on his shoulder.  
Daan walks back into the living room in that moment. Beth quickly reaches for her beer from the coffee table. Her strategy to fight back the tears.  
“You two look so cute with your beers, let me take a picture” Daan comments.  
Beth smiles brightly for the picture, you can tell by her eyes that she is overcome with emotions. It is pure happiness. She is making Daan happy and that is what makes her happy. After Daan has taken a picture of them she joins them on the couch, well, on Beth’s lap. Her excuse is that her dad always takes up all the room on the couch, but there is actually a lot of room left for Daan to sit. Beth doesn't complain, her arms are wrapped around her girl's waist.  
“You okay?” Daan turns her head back to look at her girl. She seemed emotional when she came walking in.  
“Yeah. I’m happy”  
“Me too” She squeezes Beth’s hand. 

Ivonne made Beth's favourite dutch dish, boerenkool, for dinner.  
The dutch girls had prepared it at home before, but when Daan said her mom made the best boerenkool in the whole entire universe, she wasn't lying.  
This day had been the perfect cozy Christmas day, and Beth felt more at home than ever before. Evi's husband had arrived during dinner, so they can finally do presents now.  
She is excited, she got everyone something cute, the presents could barely all fit in her suitcase.  
Beth gets to open a present first. She opens Daan her present for her immediately because she is curious what her girlfriend got her.  
“Really Daan? You got me your own jersey? You’re such a leo” Beth jokes. She's smiling though. She has been saying how she wants the blue away kit, it's so pretty.  
“I love it, I’m never gonna take it off” Beth is quick to take of her sweater and pull the jersey over her head.  
She proudly flicks her hair over her shoulder to show off the 'Van De Donk' on the back.  
“Kinda want you to take that off for me later though” Daan whispers, so only Beth can hear.  
'Only for you' She whispers back. They both giggle.  
No one notices their banter, the focus is on Amé smiling and being cute in Grandma’s arms.  
Next to open a present is Evi, she opens her present from Beth first. It’s a box of self care products for the new mom. She tears up, because of hormones but also because the present is so sweet.  
Daan didn't see any present from Beth to her under the tree, which has her confused. Beth notices the confusion on her girlfriends face.  
'Wondering where your present is huh?'  
'Yes'  
“Close your eyes”  
“Nooo” She hates surprises.  
'Yes, close them!' Daan closes them but tries to subtly peak. It isn't that subtle though.  
“No peaking!”  
'Okay, okay' She grins. Evi jumps in and puts her hand in front of Daan’s eyes so she can’t cheat.  
When she's allowed to open them there is a a jewelry box in front of her, she picks it up and when she opens it her eyes are met with a gorgeous ring that has a little heart right in the middle.  
'Not proposing yet, but just because I love you' Beth adds. She got it in Whitby.  
This time Daan is overcome with emotion. It's stunning.  
“I’m so lucky, thank you”  
“No I’m so lucky” Beth caresses Daan’s face with her hand and they both lean in for a sweet kiss. 

When cuddling on the couch with their new ring and new jersey, Evi walks up to them while holding little Amé.  
“Do you two want to feed Amé her bottle and put her to bed?"  
They both say “yes” immediately. Daan is handed Amé and the bottle. They take Amé upstairs, she has her own nursery here. Beth sits down in the nursing chair and Daan puts Amé in Beth’s arms, grabs another chair and puts it right next to the both. She gives Amé the bottle while she is peacefully lying in Beth’s arms. Amé latches on immediately and has a soft, content look on her face. Every time Beth has held her she has been a content baby.  
“She loves you” Daan says as she strokes her free hand over Ame’s cheek and Beth’s arm. It's dark and quiet but the room is filled with love.  
When Amé has finished her bottle she immediately falls asleep. Daan gives her a forehead kiss and whispers; “Hou van jou kleintje”  
Beth imitates Daan teasingly; “Hou van jou kleintje”  
“You’re calling me kleintje? Really?” Daan sits up straighter and takes on an attitude.  
“Ja”  
“Hou ook van jou” Daan gives in. She has a soft spot for Beth using dutch words.  
“Heel veel” Beth adds.  
Amé makes a sound. Beth’s loud voice is waking her up. Beth gently carries her to her crib and lays her down, they wait for about 20 seconds to see if she sleeps through and she does. They leave the room now, tip toeing and softly closing the door behind them. 

“Wait, before we go downstairs”  
Daan pushes Beth against the wall and kisses her, not so softly but oh so passionately. She’s been wanting to do this ever since Beth got here.  
Beth lets out a moan when Daan’s hand slips under her jersey in the heat of the moment.  
“Shhh. Now you have to be quiet for once”  
Daan has to catch her breath in between her words.  
“Shut up” Beth puts her hand behind Daan’s neck and makes her shut up with a kiss and lip bite.  
They’re so into each other that they don’t notice Evi coming up the stairs.  
“Uhm meiden, don’t wake up Amé please”  
The shocked expression on the girls' faces when they hear her voice is priceless.  
Evi is smiling but shaking her head at them while she continues to walk to the bathroom she was headed to.  
'Sorry' Daan and Beth both state in unison when Evi closes the bathroom door. They both laugh at the situation, feeling a little embarrassed.  
Time to go downstairs before they fuck up the rest of the nights plan.

As planned, the family watches a Christmas movie together. After movie time Beth and Daan were supposed to go out together to a local pub and meet some of Daan's best friends, but the movie isn't even mid way yet and Daan has already fallen asleep in Beth's arms. Beth should've known stroking her hair has that effect. She texts Daans best friend Marlou that they probably won't make it tonight but will make up for it tomorrow. Marlou texts back. 'enjoy each other's company ;)'  
Beth sends a picture of Daan asleep on her with the text; 'My body hurts ;)'  
Marlou sends the crying with laughter emoji back.  
When the movie ends, Beth shakes Daan awake.  
'Come on sleepyhead, lets go to your room'  
Beth tries to sit up but Daan sleepily and tightly wraps her arms around Beth's neck, insisting she gives her a piggy back ride to her bedroom.  
'Okay then'  
Daan climbs aboard and off they go.  
She gives Beth a kiss in her neck while they're going up the stairs, which almost makes them fall down.  
'Caught you off balance there'  
They're both laughing. When they arrive at the bed Beth throws Daan off her back onto the bed.  
'Hey that hurt!' She throws a pillow as revenge.  
Downstairs Daan can hear her parents state;  
'It's like having two little children again'  
Daan grins. She thinks of all the fun they're going to have the three of them when Amétje is bigger. Tante Beffie.  
This is her family.


End file.
